Tamashī no Nenju
The Tamashī no Nenju (魂の念珠, Tamashī no Nenju; "Literally Meaning; Rosary of the Soul") is a set of rosary beads passed down alongside his families two other sacred treasures. The Tamashī no Nenju were created by an Inuzuka Princess of great power. Murdered by her evil father, she bounded her soul to her sacred rosary; Each bead sealed with a specific virtue. The Tamashī no Nenju are eight beads tied together on a rosary with fang ornaments in between. Each bead is branded spiritually with a kanji that represents it's parallel power. The beads are listed in order of Dan's awakening. It is said that the Tamashī no Nenju are the Inuzuka Families greatest treasure. And that only one warrior has awakened its full power. However, Dan has awakened a larger number than any other, some speculating he will be its second master. Masters of the Tamashī no Nenju form a spiritual bond to Princess Fuse. To those who master her beads, she appears as a ghost. Masters are able to fully converse and interact with her, going unseen and unheard to all excpet those branded by his Tei seal. Princess Fuse grants her wearer a plethora of abilities. Including an immense well of knowledge spanning back generations. She can possess his body and control it while evicting foreign forces. Princess Fuse also holds power through her beads, allowing her to utilize them perfectly when within Dan's body. Tei (悌) - The Tei (悌) bead represents brotherhood; brotherly affection. A supplementary bead, Dan awakened it during a mission in which he had to track down a dangerous criminal. After accidentally touching Konmei, Dan realized that their minds had been connected. Their thoughts traveling vast distances, as well as physical feelings of one another. By placing a mark upon his target, a symbol standing for Brother (弟), Dan forges a powerful unbreakable connection. Those who feel his brotherly love and affection are able to telepathically communicate through and with him. Kō (孝) - The Kō (孝) bead represents filial piety or devotion. It was the first bead utilized and awakened by Lord Inuzuka. He activated Kō after performed over a hundred task for his Mother, Father and his village separately. It is the bead of being good to one's parents; taking care of one's parents; engaging in good conduct not just towards parents but also outside the home so as to bring a good name to one's parents and ancestors; performing the duties of one's job well so as to obtain the material means to support parents as well as carry out sacrifices to the ancestors; not be rebellious; show love, respect and support; display courtesy; ensure male heirs, uphold fraternity among brothers; wisely advise one's parents, including dissuading them from moral unrighteousness; display sorrow for their sickness and death; and carry out sacrifices after their death.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Filial_piety It grants it's wearer the ability of summoning a barrier around their loved ones. This barrier was strong enough to protect Yakigakure from a full powered tailed beast bomb.A Place for a Demon to Call Home. The barrier represents the love that a child must give to their parent, to protect them as they once did. And as such draws strength from one's determination, love and sense of hope. Their dedication to protect their loved ones fuel this barrier. In times of weakness, this barrier fails. The size of his barrier depends solely on his will. And it is a power that can be boosted by Shin. It is said to be the barrier of emotion and dedication. It's hand seal is Tiger. Shin (信) - The bead of Shin (信) represents faith and is said to be the most essential bead in his possession. The Shin bead amplifies his power by how many people believe in him. Each person increasing his power tenfold. Dan exploits this bead through creating shadow clones. As they represent a person, his power is further amplified. It is activated through a horse hand seal. Chū (忠) - The Chū (忠) bead symbolizes loyalty; an idea that disapproves "might makes right", and supports that a superior must have followers out of moral love rather than fear. It also destroys all thoughts that one must completely subject themselves to their superiors. It is a bead that awakened unknowingly during a meeting in which Dan had to convince his superior a specific course of action held less casualties. When activated Chū emits a field that causes those within its radius to subconsciously gain an attraction to Lord Inuzuka. His words enchants those of the hardest hearts. And they become enticed to follow him. Rather than fear his power, his words draw and holds their attention. It is not a Genjutsu, those possessing powerful wills can resist his influence, albeit being a powerful influence. Chi (知) - wisdom The Bead of Chi (知) symbolizes wisdom. Knowledge, learning for preservation and enlightenment. As with Chi, Dan must connect his own energy to his targets, often by touch. Doing so, his targets memories will flow into Dan's mind. However, it is rarely a perfect flow. Instead, they appear as flashes. A broken string of ripped pictures that Dan must connect in order to retrieve some sort of valuable information. For this, his bead is often used in times in which he is able to contemplate and think. It is also helpful if used on targets that are involved in the same situation but from different perspectives. His Chi bead works on anything containing energy. Even inanimate objects with Chakra sealed are effected. Making this bead valuable against seals and corpses. Dan awakened this bead after tracking down a missing nin who mysteriously died. Rei (礼) - courtesy, Gi (義) - The bead of Gi (義) represents duty and obligation, as well as righteousness; The moral obligation to do good. It is Lord Inuzuka's second bead, and one that he awakened by accident. It is a bead that has two paths that must exist at a paradox. Duty and obligation. Never breaking his word except in cases that his words aide the unrighteousness. Then, and only then will this bead awaken as it exhibits his duty to good rather than evil. Gi is more of a protective seal. To awaken Gi means that its wearer is a true blooded Inuzuka warrior meant for righteousness. And so, his beads, as with many dogs, swears a loyalty. The Gi Bead is based on reactive activation rather than an actual hand seal. It causes his Tamashi no Nenju to become impossible to remove. Even by the wearer himself. It ensures that only a pure warrior will use it, symbolizing it's dedication and obligation to Dan. And it also holds him to a path of righteousness. Even during situations of heinous actions, such as consuming people, his beads remains loyal; As it spawns from his quest to protect his loved ones and not from a selfish and greedy pleasure. Gi awakened after his ally had been kidnapped, and his takers requested Dan's beads. Although Dan agreed, Gi made it impossible to remove. Jin (仁) - sympathy and benevolence, but note that, according to Confucianism, "jin" is also the greatest and most perfect virtue of all. It should come as no surprise that the bearer of this bead also happens to be the most powerful warrior of the eight, Inuzuka Shino. As Dan's ancestor's bead, and the strongest bead, it resonated greatly within him. Trivia *Like most Inuzuka creations, the Tamashī no Nenju are heavily based off of the crystal beads within Nansō Satomi Hakkenden, an epic tale created by Kyokutei Bakin. In the Nansō Satomi Hakkenden, there are eight heavenly glowing beads given to eight dog based warriors who unite to battle the great demon king Sutokuin. Just as in Kyokutei's tale, each bead is branded with a Confucian virtue. *The beads are also in proper hierarchy in importance to Confucian philosophy: jin, gi, rei, chi, chū, shin, kō, tei. References Category:Inuzuka Clan (Simba)